


Never Feels the Same

by natacup82



Category: Revenge (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natacup82/pseuds/natacup82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily tracks the man who killed her father to Budapest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Feels the Same

**Author's Note:**

> Comment fic for shoemaster who wanted Emily Throne and Black Widow.

Emily tracks the man who killed her father to Budapest.

She follows him for three days, learning his habits, the places he goes, the people he talks to and when she finds the weak spot in his habit she makes a plan to strike. 

Emily breaks into his hotel room and waits for him to come back. Its three hours before he comes back but finally the door is opening.

Emily comes out of the closet and makes her way into the main section of the hotel room and stops. 

There's a red headed woman kneeling on his back. 

"Who the hell are you?" Emily asks, drawing her gun.

The woman looked up, "My intel says he was traveling alone. Who are you?"

"I asked first," Emily says circling around. 

The woman stands up slowly, never letting Emily get behind her. "Natasha, I'm taking this man into custody. Now, who are you?"

"Emily. This man murdered my father and I had plans to kill him."

Natasha nods, "He's murdered a lot of people. But what he has waiting for him is worse than death."

"You can't guarantee that." Emily puts her gun away. She's not sure why but she gets the feeling that this Natasha could disarm her any time she wanted.

Natasha smiles, "I work for SHIELD. We're not in the business of letting people like him get away with murder. You have my word."

There's a thump from somewhere outside of the room and Natasha looks up.

"You should go, hide. A team of SHIELD agents are going to come through that door to take him into custody in a few seconds and you won't want to be his plus one."

Emily looks down at the man who murdered her father, he's hog tied but still conscious. She kicks him in the stomach as hard as she can. 

It's not enough, nothing will ever be enough but looking at Natasha, at the hard glint in her eyes she knows he'll get more than what he deserves. 

Emily says, "Thank you," and goes back to her hiding place.


End file.
